themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Eternals Deck Liner Notes
A transcription of the liner notes from All Eternals Deck. Text Only Page 2: The tab on the tea bag said "Love what is ahead by loving what has come before." But what came before was no dream you wake from, it was human sacrifice... Jean Valentine, 'Diana' Page 3: damn also their friends Page 4: past life regression is your best vaction value Page 5: roughly equivalent ti the Tower in standard tarot -- avoid Page 6: (reaps under table with fist: "who from future time dost summon, I slumbering in memory," etc ad lib) Page 7: check for something behind floral arrangement Page 8: a person known to you will make sudden contact Page 9: everything eventually takes place on film Page 10: expiation candles available in bulk; our most popular candle Page 11: in a former incarnation you struggled but knew great joy Page 12: most spirit guides instruct the novitiate to send away any demonic spirit animals. we trust the seeker Page 13: the room filled suddenly with the sound of a passing train Page 14: turn over crossing card; pause Page 15: re-scan everybody for disguises. somebody's hiding something Page 17: The All Eternals Deck perdates Crowley's tarot by at least ten years; its earliest known issue arises three months after the first recorded appearance of the Inhuman Impulse Deck, to which it owes stylistic debt. Beyond these few details, its exact provenance is less certain. The two differ in several ways: the IID was printed on rough stock in purple and black ink, the AED in full color on gloss; both decks are printed on stock sourced from the same supplier, but the former's press can't be identified., whereas the latter's has been positively traced to a pre-Depression print shop in Oklahoma City; the IID's instructions offer only one layout, the AED's three; etc. The IID was a "trade" deck, sold by card-readers to other card-readers and to readers-in-training. It did not circulate among the general public. the AED, known to have been commercially avaliable in various locations across the U.S., England, and in places farther afield (two decks, both heavily used, were found several years ago in Poland), may have been marketed to families as a parlor game, or to collectors of spiritualist arcana. The numbers in which it circulated are not known and estimates vary widely. The cards themselves are derived from a common source (see nearly identical cards, e.g. the Rose, the Cave-Dweller, and the Sick Twins) but seem to have been drawn by different artists. The IId's drawings are less detailed than its successor's. The AED is also more hopeful than its predecessor, which may account for its wider reach; even its least favorable readings can be left open to more cheerful interpretation. It shies away from calamity. The IID, on the other hand, was almost unique, among fortune-telling devices in that it freely predicted dire consequences and unhappy endings. While the original plates for the AED have been lost, secondary plates were struck in 1951 using careful tracings of the originals as models, and these in the main are the cards that have come down to us. Several copies of the deck's original instructions, which came tucked into the pack in the form of a miniature 12-page pamphlet in small type, remain in the hands of private collectors; they refer to a card called the Half-Dragon, which is not found in any surviving or catalogued copy of the deck. Page 18: the Mountain Goats // All Eternals Deck Recorded across 2010 at Mana Recording Studios, St. Petersburg, Floida; Fidelitorium, Kernersville, North Carolina; Q Division, Cambridge, Massachusetts; Mission Sound, Brooklyn, New York the Mountain Goats: John Darnielle / Peter Hughes / Jon Wurster with: Bob Barrone -- steel guitar / Yuval Semo -- organ; piano on Outer Scorpion Squadron ''/ Yoed Nir -- cello / Gillian Rivers --violin / all string arrangements by Yuval Semo / vocals on ''High Hawk Season arranged by Daniel Perry and performed by the North Mountain Singers: Daniel Roihl, Daniel Perry, and Darrick Yee Damn These Vampires, Prowl Great Cain, For Charles Bronson, and Never Quite Free produced and mixed by John Congleton; High Hawk Season produced and mixed by Brandon Eggleston;'' Birth of Serpents, The Autopsy Garland, Beautiful Gas Mask, ''and Sourdoir Valley Song produced by Erik Rutan and mixed by Brandon Eggleston; Estate Sale Sign, Age of Kings, Outer Scorpion Squadron, and Liza Forever Minnelli produced and mixed by Scott Solter all song lyrics and music by John Darnielle, published by Cadmean Dawn (ASCAP), rights administered by Pacific Electric artist representation by Ravenhouse Ltd. sleeve design by Marc Bessant video grabs5: Marc Bessant/Public Domain/Prelinger/Artbeats/Shutterstock mastered by Brent Lambert at Kitchen Mastering, Carrboro, North Carolina excerpt from "Diana" from BREAK THE GLASS by Jean Valentine, ©2010 by Jean Valentine. Reprinted with the permission of Copper Canyon Press, www.coppercanyonpress.org. the Mountain Goats thank all named above plus Alyson, Juan, Jacob, Adam, Boche, Mac, Laura, and Hate Eternal Back Cover: 'Fortune-telling cards with their evocative yet enigmatic images are signposts on the path to the inner self.' from the preface to the instructions of the 'Biedermeier Joskartya '(Gipsy fortune telling cards), Hungary, year unknown Category:Liner Notes